The Labrinth?
by Krisicake
Summary: The 7 from the prophecy plus Nico go into the Maze. After Percy and Annabeth come out of the Doors of Death the room shifts and turs into the box. Will the 7 (and Nico) survive the Maze? And will others join them? Find out by reading! Reviews are grately apreciatted. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Percy POV

When me and Annabeth come out of the Doors of Death all teary eyed the room started to move. First the Doors of Death went away. Then the lights went out. Then from what I could see in the light of our wepons the room turned into a small box that was made of metal. Then it started to move upwards.

"Nico, Hazel? What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"I-I don't know what's happening" Hazel said with concern.

"I can't stop the movement it - it's too strong" Nico said with effort.

An idea flew into his brain "Hazel use your Pluto-y powers and try to stop the box!"

"Okay" Hazel said. "I'll try." As soon as she finished her sentence the box slowed down but started again.

I was just about to say something when the box stopped with a jolt and sent us flying. Me and Annabeth stayed together because we were holding onto each other's hands and I was not going to let go any time soon.

Then sunlight streamed into the box.


	2. Chapter 2 Thomas POV

**AN : Sorry this is a shorty the next chapter will be longer. Also tell me wwhat you think about the story. **

**Disclaimer : I dont own the Maze Runner Series or the Percy Jackson/Heros of Olympus Series.**

* * *

><p>The alarm rang as normal.<p>

Me and Minho were in the map room when the alarm went off. Than meant a new Greenie was coming.

I ran to the box and stood next to Teresa and Chuck at the edge of the box. When the doors opened there were EIGHT shucking people in the box! There were three Girls and five boys.

Well I say five boys but I really mean four boys and a boy that turned into a bunny.

"D-did that boy just turn into a shucking_bunny_!?" I ask.

Alby looked into the box and said "What the shuck!?"

There was a boy with sea green eyes and black hair and a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes that darted around like she could remember every detail with only a glance who were holding hands and they (I mean this quite literally) looked like they went to hell and back.


	3. Chapter 3 Annabeth POV

"Where are we?" I asked the people around us._This must be Hecate playing a trick on us, or Hera. Oh gods if this is Hera._ I thought.

"Hazel?" I asked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Any magic here?" I asked her.

"Only beyond the walls around us. None in this clearing." Hazel answered me._ Well at least it's not Hecate. _I thought._ But it could be Hera._

When I realized that no one else had talked I said "Excuse me, did you not hear me? Where are we?" I asked in a deathly tone.

When no one talked Percy finally spoke up and said in an even deadlier tone "Didn't you hear her? She doesn't like being at a disadvantage of knowledge!"

When no one answered either one of them a little shack that probably _used_ to be the bathroom erupted in water.

I grimaced and whispered to Percy "Doesn't it remind you of your first day at camp when Clarisse tried to give you a swirly in the girls bathroom and it exploded in water?"

"Yup it was a pretty good first day if you ask me. It was the first day I met you." He said with a smile.

"Awwww look at you seaweed brain, trying to be all lovey dovey!" I told him. "But in your defence I did have to spend three months with no one to bother me." I said and gave him a small shove.

"Hey that one is on Hera, or Juno or whoever she is." Percy told me.

"Your mom is really proud of you." I said still looking at the new fountain Percy made.

"Oh gods my mom, I haven't seen her in over three months! I hope she knows I am ok." He said sounding worried.

"Guys?" I asked the group.

"Yeah?" Jason answered.

"Anyone got a Drachma Percy could use to call his mom?" I asked.

"Um, I think" Leo said his arm was so far in his tool belt pouch that his entire forearm was in it. "Got it!" He said pulling a bag of 15 Drachmas out of his belt. "Here," he said and gave one to Percy.

"Wow," Percy said. "Got any food in there?" He asked.

"Yup," Leo said and pulled out two ham and cheese sandwiches and gave them to Percy and me.

Percy took the first bite and said "mmm, thanks Leo.

"No problem" Leo said.

As me and Percy were eating real food once again a kid with dark hair, eyes, and skin turned his attention back to the demigods and said to me and Percy "Hey where did you guys get those sandwiches?"

Percy was about to tell him when I cut him off and said "None of your business."he was about to reply to me when someone yelled for him and he ran towards them.

Me and Percy stood there eating our sandwiches watching the new fountain Percy put in. The sun setting behind us. _Ah sun. I never want to leave you again_. I thought though I knew it wasn't going to happen I let myself believe it.


	4. Chapter 4 Thomas POV

**AN : I will try to update every week, and thank you all for your amazing comments! **

**P.S. Reviews are life! So please tell me if I should continue, because to be honest I don't know where this is going. Whereas in the other story I am writing I know generally where it's going but for this one... not so much.**

When I turned away from the exploding bathroom I saw the boy and girl who were holding hands were eating sandwiches. Where they got them from, I have no idea.

Also everyone in the box was smiling. Did they do it?

"Wha-? How-? You-? Where did you get your sandwiches from?" I managed to get out.

"Like I told your friend," the girl started, nodding towards Alby who was helping the builders. "None of your business."

_Shuck these people are sassy! _I thought. _They must be related to Minho._

Finally Gally walked over soaking wet and said "Did one of you shanks do this?!"

"You never answered her question." The boy who was eating a sandwich said in between mouthfuls of sandwich.

"You did this?!" Gally yelled at him.

The boy just shrugged his shoulders "She doesn't like being at a lack of knowledge." He stated.

Wait. Do they remember something?! As if reading my mind Newt says "Wait you can remember things?!"

"Yeah," The boy says, irritated.

"What do you remember?" Minho cut in.

The girl gave him an are-you-shucking-kidding-me-slinthead look. Then she answered him.

"I can remember all of the names of the presidents of the USA, Both of my parents names, the top 100 architectural monuments in 6 continents (* i can't but Annabeth probably could*), and I can tell you the names of all of the Greek Gods in English and Latin." She says proudly.

"Can all of you?" Minho asks eagerly.

A scrawny boy with a tool belt and blonde hair says "Well, not all of that but somethin' similar to that."

"Um, can you uh, make the water stop uh, please?" I ask.

Just then a girl with brown hair and... I can't see her eyes because they're closed, screams. A boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes holds her in his arms and magically flies out of the box and onto the grass.

Minho srares mouth gaping. "Can all of you shanks do that?!" Minho asked.

"Nope" said a bunny.

Wait! A talking bunny?! "D-did that bunny just talk?!" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, did you not see him turn into it?" The scrawny boy asked.

The girl had stopped screaming but the bathroom was still flooding. "Um, can you ya know, turn the water off?" I asked.

"As long as you promise on the river Styx that you will answer all of our questions that you know the answer to." The first boy said.

"Okay," I started "I promise on the river Styx that I will answer all of your questions I know the answer to." When I finished lightning streaked across the sky. _Shuck this Styx klunk was real!_ I thought to myself.

"Out of curiosity what would happen if I were to break the promise?" I asked.

"A Rainbow/Messenger Goddess would punish you." The first boy replied lamely.

"Okay, so are you gonna stop the water now?" I askec hopeful.

"Yeah" the first boy replied again. Just with a flick of his wrist the water stopped.

"You did that?!" Gally asked in disbelief.

"Yup" The boy replied with a smirk.

Out of nowhere _**Gally**_ passed out. The all tough and mighty I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass Gally passed out!

"I'm starting to like these people more and more" Minho said. I couldn't help but smile, because I agreed with him. Anyone who can knock out Gally without even so much as _**touching **_him is in my good book.


	5. Chapter 5 Frank POV

**AN : Thanks for all of the amazing comments (even though there are not a lot) they encourage me to write! (HINT HINT) So please continue writing all of your amazing comments! Thanks! If you have any ideas please feel free to tell me! Unless it's negative...**

◆ **onceuponadoctorwho - Thank you! It means so much to me that you think that way about my writing!**

◆ **Hailey Face - I will try to continue this for as long as I can!**

I was a little embarrassed that I turned into a bunny. Why in Pluto couldn't I turn into a fire breathing, lactose and tolerant, dragon?! That would've been amazing! But, I turned into a bunny.

As I turned back into my normal demigod self I saw there were two diamonds and a hunk of gold the size of my fist at Hazels' feet. "Hazel," I whispered to her.

"What?" She asked me. I pointed to her feet. "Oh," she said once she saw the minerals at her feet.

She picked up the minerals and said to Leo "Can you put these in your toolbelt?" Leo nodded his head then took the minerals out of Hazels' hands and tucked them into his toolbelt. "Thank you." Hazel said once the minerals were safely deposited into Leos' toolbelt.

When we got out the people who were told us we were in a place they called the glade, they called themselves Gladers, and around us was the maze.

After they explained what The Maze was Annabeth cut in and said "Um, I think you mean The Labyrinth."

They looked at her confused. Then one person who we learned was Thomas said "No, it's called the maze."

"Did anyone tell you specifically tell you it was called The Maze?" Annabeth challenged.

"Um... no." Thomas answered.

Annabeth gave him a look of triumph. Then someone who looked buff and had a fake scowl sewn onto his face said in a gruff voice "There's a gathering, and Alby wants you and the Greenies there."

"What's a gathering?" Annabeth asked as the boy walked to a shack looking house.

"It's when all of the keepers gather and discuss something." Thomas answered.

"What's a keeper?" Annabeth asked.

"It's a leader of a job in the glade." Thomas answered.

_How many questions are you going to ask Annabeth? _I thought.

Annabeth was about to say something but Percy put his hand over her mouth before she could say it. _Thank Gods_.

Percy cried out in pain and pulled his hand next to his body and away from Annabeth's mouth.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's other hand and walked towards Thomas. "What are you waiting for?" She asked "Lets go."

Annabeth started walking towards the shack/house with Percy in tow. Soon Thomas and the rest of us started walking too.

We went to the gathering and the people there decided that they were going to treat us like normal Greenies.

When they said that Percy lost it and said "If anyone calls me Greenie again I swear to Gods that I will throw you into Tartarus and you can suffer the same fate as my friend Bob!"

Everyone in the room was silent and everyone except Annabeth stared at him wide-eyed. Tears were running down Percy's face and his eyes looked like greek fire.

"Okay," the boy named Alby started "we still haven't told you shanks the rules" Percy glared at him when he said 'shanks' "rule #1 Don't hurt another glader or you will be punished."

Annabeth opened her mouth but before she could even breathe Percy put his hand over her mouth. This time all Annabeth did was glare.

"Rule #2" Alby continued "Don't go into the maze or Labyrinth or whatever the shuck it's called. Finally Rule #3 Do your part. We need order and if we don't have order then we fall apart. You shanks got that?"

We all noded but Percy glared at Alby whilst he shook his head yes.

"Wait, let me get this straight." Annabeth started "You want us to help you get out of the Labyrinthby not going into it?"

"Well that all depends on what job you get. If you become a runner then you go out into the maze and try to map it out-" Alby was cut off abruptly by Annabeth's laughing.

"There's no way you can map out the Labyrinth. If you could Percy, Grover, and I **(I would have put me, Percy and Grover but apparently thats not proper grammar. Also this is Annabeth talking not Percy, or Leo for that matter)** wouldn't have needed Rachel to help us." Percy groans annoyingly at the part about Rachel.

"Um, what were you doing in the bloody maze before?" The British boy Newt asked.

"Well I got my first prophecy and-" Annabeth was quickly cut off by Percy when she said _prophecy. _

"OH MY GODS! Annabeth do you remember what the prophecy said exactly?!" Percy exclaimed.

Annabeth nodded her head and started to recite** (I accidentally found this on the PJO wiki and thought it would fit in perfectly! And if you read all of the PJO and HoO then it really is a coincident.) "**_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze, The dead, the traitor, and the lost one rise. You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand, The child of Athena's final stand. Destroy with a hero's final breath, And lose a love to worse than death."_

"The endless maze-the Labyrinth. The dead-all of the people who died in The Battle of Manhattan . The traitor-Selena. The lost one-Luke. The ghost king-The Doors of Death. The child of Athena's final stand-When you got the Athena Parthenos most of Athena's children died, you didn't. Destroy with a hero's final stand-that's probably the future. Lose a love to worse than death-when Hera or Juno or whatever took me away you didn't know if I was dead or alive and the hope of me being alive kept you and my mom going but every day I didn't come back it made the pain of losing me renew itself!" Percy said.

Annabeth looked at him in astonishment. "I mean I can't blame you I am pretty charming. For example I blowup bathrooms with water for my loved ones." Percy added with a smirk.

By this time Annabeth was out of her trance she leaned over to Percy and whispered something i couldn't hear to Percy. Then Percy does the same thing but gives Annabeth a quick kiss on the cheek after.

"Get a room!" The guy named Minho yelled sarcastically.

Everyone laughed. Percy and Annabeth rolled their eyes and Annabeth blushed slightly but the dirt and grime hid it well.

"You make fun of us one more time and you'll suffer the same fate as Bob!" Percy yelled at them. Everyone shut up at his comment and turned white. Then Percy started laughing hysterically along with us."You should see your faces!" By this time Percy was crying. "You're like 'he's gonna kill us!'" Now all of us are doubled over laughing our hearts out.


	6. Chapter 6 Percy POV

**I shall start doing page breaks in chapters, because I can people! Sometimes the page breaks will have sneak peeks/previews/spoilers or whatever you want to call them!**

◆ **Matt yes it was, but I mean Percy just got out of Tartarus, he hasn't slept in a few days and he's not exactly the smartest fish in the sea (he he fish,he he sea). Also I just wanted the prophecy to go more outside of the box. (So many lame puns! What do I do with my life!?)**

* * *

><p>The next day Thomas showed the eight of us around the glade. Annabeth had so many questions that I had to put a piece of tape over her mouth so we could finish the tour within the week.<p>

Piper let Annabeth borrow her sword until she had a weapon of her own again. But we did manage to find her laptop! I know priorities. **(I know they don't find her laptop in Tartarus but I decided to add it, so whatever)**

Some of the boys that were staring at Annabeth like she was a meal. Annabeth must have noticed this too because she turned to the nearest glader picked him up by the front of his shirt then threw him to the ground, her sword to his chest.

The boy was obviously surprised by Annabeth's strength. Annabeth alone could probably take all of these boys at the same time within a few minutes and she wasn't even the strongest one in our group!

Annabeth took the sword away from his chest and ran to catch up to us. Now everyone was staring at her in awe. That boy was obviously one of the tougher boys here.

She ran with no trouble it was like the sword wasn't even holding it. Also the way she used the sword like it was an extension of her arm, that's how me and Jason used our swords, but it was obvious the people here have never seen or even used a sword.

To me it was second nature, and I am sure it is for Jason too because when our memories got swiped we remembered how to use them.

When Annabeth caught up to us I saw she didn't even break a sweat! Then Tomas continued with the tour like nothing happened.

When he finished he turned to us and said "over the course of the next week you'll try out for a job in the glade. The first day it'll be Builders, Cooks, and Mad-Jacks. Then it'll be Slicers, Track-Hoes and Sloppers.

Then on the final day you guys will try out for the Runners."

Of course Annabeth took the tape off of her mouth before she went to scare off the other gladers. There goes my week.

**This page break has been brought to you by me! You're welcome!**

"What if you're bad at all of the jobs?" She asked. We all groaned.

"Well then you're a Bagger." He replied.

"What if you're great at all of the jobs?" I put my hand over her mouth before she can ask more questions.

"You'll have to choose." **(Did anyone else think about Divergent when he said '**_**You'll have to choose**_**'? I did. Anywho back to the story.)** Thomas replied.

I slowly took my hand off of Annabeth's mouth and she said "One more question, do you know where we could shower?"

"Finally a question that makes sense!" I exclaimed.

Everyone laughed. It was up to me and Leo to keep the spirits high!

"Yeah, it's the building that Percy here blew up with water." Thomas told Annabeth.

"Yeah sorry about that, do the pipes still work because me and Leo could fix that." I said.

"Um, I don't know. You'll have to ask one of the builders."

As if on cue the guy, Gally walks up, well more like storms up, and says "Thanks alot shuck faces! You broke the pipes!"

"Why my good sir, you're welcome!" Leo says with a smirk.

"You stay out of this!" Gally yelled at us.

"C'mon Leo, I guess we'll have to take our pipe fixing business elsewhere." I say mockingly.

Gally growls. _I bet he's Clariees' twin brother. _"Aw c'mon Gally, theres nothing more they could break." Thomas said to our defense.

Gally mutters something under his breath then says "Fine." And he leads me and Leo over to the wet remains of the bath house.

* * *

><p>"Okay, first we need to stop the flowing water." Leo started.<p>

"Got it!" I said willing the water to stop, and it did.

**This is only a page break people! Nothing to qorry about! **

"Okay, next we need to dry off the pipes." **(I don't know how to fix pipes so don't blame me if this is wrong. This is how I would think to fix pipes) **Leo continues.

Gally scoffs and says mockingly. "How are you going to do that shoot fire from your hands?"

Leo grins. "Exactly." Then he shoots fire out of his hands.

Gally stares in amazement along with the other gladers who have come to watch. "Wha-? How-? Shuck." Gally stutters.

"Being the son of Hephaestus gives you powers dude." Leo replies.

Soon after that Leo finished with the pipes and even rebuilt the wash house. It's the best bathroom this place has ever seen. It has heated floors, a hot tub, heated seats for the toilets and even hot water! It's almost better than a roman bath house! Almost.

* * *

><p>As we eat dinner in our little group an alarm starts to ring. I don't even flinch. Weirder stuff has happened to me. Like when me and Annabeth went to Tartarus... with Bob.<p>

Eventually we finish and start walking towards the group of boys and the only other girl, Teresa.

When we get there I hold Annabeth's hand and push my way to the front of the group. When we get there I see something unexpected.

Coach Hedge and Reyna.

* * *

><p><strong>At the end of all chapters starting now I will have sneak peaks of later chapters in the story! Sneak peak :<strong>

**Gea is the creator of the maze! Also sometimes I give reviewers sneak peaks too! SO REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 Hedge & Reyna POV

**Yay! So I am continuing the story! I have received some great ideas-two great ideas-and will be updating again! P.S. This chapter may be a little more PG than normal, because I am listening to Hannah Montana and Jonas Brothers. Don't judge. If you do judge then go to Tartarus.**

◆**Guest - Interesting. I was thinking maybe some Griever AND Minotaur fighting. Maybe some more greek and roman monsters also... He he he.**

**Coach Hedge POV**

I look up at all of the teens staring at me. "What!? Never seen someone with goat legs before!" I demand.

They just keep staring.

I look over at Reyna. She looks like she ran a marathon through thorn bushes. Her eyes are filled with angry sadness. I don't blame her. I could think of a gazillion other things I'd rather be doing. Like being with my pregnant wife...

I hear yelling but I'm too busy thinking to distinguish any words. I bleat and everyone around the box takes two big steps away.

I jump out of the hole we were in. Well I don't, but I do. It's confusing. It's like my body is moving by itself but I'm not commanding it to do anything. One thought races through my mind. Gaea.

"Cupcakes!" I yell. I didn't command myself to do that! I start eating grass. Ew! It tastes like hormones!

I start to talk again but this time it isn't my voice. "You all shall perish!" It sounds like... Gaea! "Muahahahaha! The monsters you know aren't the only things to worry about now!" My vision turns dark and I pass out.

**Reyna POV**

I climb out of the box when I hear Gaea's voice. I look around and see Coach Hedge is passed out in the grass. That's it. First Gaea talks to me through dreams, trying to get me to join her. Then gets possessed by eidelon and attacks New Rome. (He told me what happened and apologised through Iris messaging) After that I have to put down my pegasus, Scipio. Now the only person in this whole place gets knocked out! I grab the closest person to me by the shirt and hold them at sword point with my spatha. "Where am I?" I growl to the boy. He is about a head taller than me, looks buff,-by the fear in his eyes I can tell I am at least double as strong as him-and has a nose the size of a small deformed potato. "What did you do to him? What do you want with us?" The boy falls limp in my grasp.

I let the boy go and he falls to the ground limp. I glare at the others menacingly, and get into a defensive stance incase they decide to attack. I hear people cheering my name. I look around and my eyes land on a small cement building. There is a small window and a door that are facing towards me. In them I see the crew of The Argo II and Nico cheering. I smile and walk towards them, pushing people out of my way and punching people who try to poke me.

I hear chatting behind me.

"Gally probably klunked his pants!"

"Ow! My arm!"

"Why are all of the chicks here crazy?"

"Did _Gally_ just pass out twice in one day!?"

"Shuck me now."

"What the shuck just happened!?"

"I think she broke my arm!"

By now I am at the building. "You go Reyna!" Annabeth congratulated.

I smile "That guy probably shit his pants!" Leo said.

"Yeah! He was all like 'I don't want to die!'" Jason commented.

"I wouln't have killed him." I say. "Making him handicapped? _That_ is something I would do." I am grinning now.

They all started laughing so hard that gems appeared at Hazel's feet. Frank turned into a guinea pig. Percy was rolling on the floor crying. Annabeth was turning a light purple color. Jason was rolling on an invisible floor in the air. Leo was spontaneously bursting into flames. Nico's face was an unearthy crimson color. And Piper was against the wall laughing so hard she was gasping for air.

Even after everything that just happened, the laughter was contagious and soon enough I was laughing too.

**I figured you guys needed a happy ending after the hold! Buh bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 Annabeth POV

**I am back! Lets do dis!**

**Annabeth POV**

Alby had flipped out on us and put us in their version of a jail. He called it the Slammer. At first I thought it was going to be horrible, but the Slammer was only one room. Eight teenage demigods in one room. I sense disaster right there. Then on top of that, Reyna and Hedge show up too! Hege gets possessed by Gaea then passes out, then Reyna attacks Gally and punches most of the gladers!

Reyna then broke down the door and told us what happened to them. "Wait. Are Festus and The Argo II okay!?" Leo exclaims.

"Leo! She just put her Pegasus down, then got attacked by Gaea's forces and Hegde hit her in the head with his bat! Now she's stuck in this hell hole with us, and that's what you ask!" Hazel scolds.

"No no, it's okay. It'll help me get my mind off of...you know what." Reyna resures.

"Okay, so how's Festus?" Leo asks again.

"He's fine. We went inside the ruins to look for you. The Athena Parthenos is okay also." Reyna tells us.

"Wait!" Piper yells.

"What?" I question.

"Nico can shadow travel!" Piper yells once again.

"He can take the Athena Parthenos to camp!" I exclaim.

"Exactly! Nico, you can save us all! You can save both camps! You can save the Gods!" Again with Piper yelling.

Nico's eyes widen with realization "I can." He whispers. "I can!" He says again, louder this time.

"Who should he take?" Jason asks.

"I'll go." We all look at Reyna.

"Reyna, I could never ask you to go-"

Reyna cuts Nico off. "You're not asking me to go, I am volunteering. I can lend you my strength along the way, too. I could also try to contact the Amazons if we need help." Reyna has determination in her eyes. The same kind of determination I get. I know nothing we can say will change her mind.

"Let her go." All eyes turn to me.

"Annabeth! We can't she has already-" Hazel starts but I cut her off

"No. I know from personal experience, nothing we can say will change her mind." I tell the group.

"Thank you Annabeth." Reyna says.

"No problem, but usually three people go on a quest. Who's the third person?" I pointed out.

"I'll go." We all look to the doorway. Coach Hedge is standing there. "You'll need a satyr. I'm your protecter, I might as well do my job and protect you. Plus I need to get to my family."

"Good, now go. Before someone comes." I tell them.

"Wait!" Hazel gives Nico a big hug. "Stay safe." She tells him.

"I'll try." He says. For the first time in a long time I see love in Nico's eyes. The last time I saw that was when we saved him and Bianca from the Manticore, before I fell off the cliff...

Nico stands up with Reyna. "Hold hands." He tells them. They follow his orders so they look like they're about to play Ring Around the Rosy. Then they melt into the shadows in the wall. Disappearing from sight and - hopefully - gone to save the world.

A few seconds later Alby walks in mouth open. "The shuck?" I hear him say. "You broke down the door!?"

"Well Reyna did. We just watched her do it." Leo told him.

"Wh-where'd she go? Where'd the goat man go? Where'd the goth boy go?" Hazel snapps when he says goth boy.

"HE'S NOT GOTH! HE'S EMO! THERE'S A BIG DIFFERENCE!" She yells.

"Calm down drama queen." Alby said.

Uh oh.

"CALM DOWN!? DRAMA QUEEN!? YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! YOU TRY BEING ME FOR A DAY! SEE IF YOU DON'T FLIP OUT! HA! TRY BEING ME! SEE IF YOU DON'T GO CRAZY! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY!" She rants.

Alby looks like he just shit his pants. "Hazel-" Frank put a comforting hand on her shoulder. But she just shrugs it off angrily.

"TRY TO BE ANY ONE OF US! TRY BEING PERCY OR ANNABETH 24 HOURS AGO! YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL NICO ISN'T HERE! YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD BY NOW!" Then she breaks into tears, and falls to the ground. Me and Frank run over to her while glaring at Alby. If only he kept his mouth shut.

"Nico...he-he... where is he? Is he okay!?" Hazel starts sobbing.

"Don't worry Hazel." Frank sooths as she sobs into his shoulder. "He's okay. We're here for you. Nico's fine. He's saving the world."

"He-he is?" Hezel lifts her head up tears endlessly running down her face.

"He is. We could Iris message him and show you." I suggest. Hazel nodded her head. "Percy?" I ask. Percy holds his hand over the ground, then a stream of water shoots up into the light making a rainbow. Leo throws a drachma into the rainbow then I say "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow except our offering. Show me Nico Di Angelo at The Argo II."

An image of Nico, Reyna, and Hedge comes up. Nico notices us first. "Hazel?"

Hazel looks him in the eye. "Nico! You're okay! Gaea...she showed me an image of you! Y-you-you w-were d-d-dead!" Hazel still has tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay Hazel! I'm fine. I'm saving the world. Don't worry." Nico resures her.

"Y-you are?" She asks.

"Yes. I'm saving the world. I'll do it for you." He tells her.

"Y-you will?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll see you soon." Nico then waves his hand in the image and it disappears.

"I wish someone would save the world for me." Leo grumbles.

"Leo! Don't make me come over there." I warn.

"Why? What are you gonna do?" He questions.

I get up and walk over to him. I then kick him in the shin. I start to walk away but he grabs my arm. "Ow!" I yell he burnt me. Leo has a smug look on his face. I literally wipe it off. I slap his face then kick him in the stomach. As I pull away he grabs my leg. "Don't you dare." I warn. He smirk then burns my leg. The same leg in the splint. The splint catches on fire. "Percy!" I yell.

"On it!" Percy sprays my leg with water, along with Leo's face. Just long enough for me to grab his tool belt and run out the door, limping.

After a few seconds I hear Leo cursing at me in Spanish. After a few more seconds I feel my shoes start to melt.

I run into the woods in search of a river. I find one with an underground cave connected to it. I swim into the cave and pull myself onto the shore of the underground cave.

A few minutes later I see someone jump into the river. All I can see is the mop of black hair on their head. Percy. Sure enough Percy's head pops up next to me. "Leo's burning down trees looking for you. You know that right?" Percy says.

"Nope, but I think now is the perfect time to call your mom." I tell him.

Percy's face turns sad "My mom." He whispers "She must be so worried."

"She won't be worried if you just call her Seaweed Brain." I say nudging his shoulder.

Percy creates a rainbow then throws the drachma in. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering." The drachma falls into the rainbow and disappears. "Show me Sally Jackson in New York."

An image of Sally crying on Percy's bed appears. "Mom?" Percy says shakily.

"Percy?" Sally lifts her head up and looks around. When her eyes land on us the life returns to her face. "Percy!" She starts crying more. "Oh, god Percy! Y-you're okay. Thank the gods you're okay! I prayed every night to the gods. To show any sign that you were alive! One of the gods, th-they said you and Annabeth were likely dead a few days ago, but I never gave up hope. I knew in my heart you were alive! B-but, oh Percy!" Paul walks into the room then.

"Sally what-" He looks at where she was looking. For him it probably looks like we're on the TV or in a picture. "Percy."

"He-he's alive." Sally tells him.

"Mom, I need tell you what happened." Percy said. I look at Percy and see tears in his eyes as he starts to tell his mom and Paul what happened.

"Oh Percy. I-it's hard to believe all that Hera did to you. Just to have the camps fight anyway! Ugh! Why did this have to happen to you? Why not someone else? You've already shown much more strength, and kindness in a few years then most people do in their whole life! Why you?" Sally starts to cry again.

"Mom, don't worry. Nico, Reyna and Coach Hedge are on their way. If we aren't out of here by the time they save the camps, then Nico will come back for us." Percy resures her.

"I know. It's just... Percy I miss you." She confesses

"I miss you too mom." Now tears are sliding down his face. This is the first time I have seen Percy cry and it breaks my heart.

"Just, stay safe." She finishes.

"We'll try." He tells her. Sally waves her hand in the image and disappears.

I give Percy a hug and he starts crying into my shoulder. "Don't worry Percy. I'll get you back to your mom if it's the last thing I do." I tell him.

"Please don't. I want you to be with me forever." He says.

"Me too."

"That's why I fell into Tartarus with you. I needed to protect the love of my life."

"But half of the time I was protecting you." I point out.

"Shut up." He says placing a hand over my mouth.

I roll my eyes as fire attacks the surface of the river. "Don't make me come down there!" Leo yells.

I throw his tool belt into the river. It hits the river bed right as Leo jumps into the water. He gets his tool belt then swims over to us. "Don't try anything. I have a Percy and I'm not afraid to use him." I warn, putting Percy in front of me for protection.

"I am not afraid to blow up the wash house. Again." Percy threatens.

"Hey, I just rebuilt it! Show some respect!" Leo says.

"Yeah, well I sprained my ankle and fell into Tartarus but that didn't stop you from setting my splint on fire!" I accuse him.

"Hey, I just fell in love and I'm having some really mixed emotions here-" He clamps a hand over his mouth eyes wide.

"Oooo! Leo's in love! If you don't tell us right now who it is, Percy is going to blow up the wash house and I'm gonna tell Piper you're in love and you're gonna go crazy because of her pestering you." I threaten.

"Fine it's" he takes a deep breath then mumbled something that sounds like calico.

"Calico? Who's Calico?" I ask.

"It's Calypso." He corrects.

"Oh, Calypso. Percy, didn't you meet Calypso after you got shot out of a volcano?" I say.

Leo jumps back into the river after blushing, making a big splash.

"Before, what did you mean you've had experience with determination?" Percy asks.

"Our first quest. I was going no matter what you or Grover said." I told him.

"It's a good thing you did, or me and Grover would have died like five times."

"Or you would be trapped in the Lotus Casino and become friends with Nico and Bianca." I suggest.

"But wouldn't I come out with them since we would be BFF's and want to be with each other no matter what?"

"True." Wait. "Seaweed Brain! You just said something smart!" I exclaim.

"I did? I did! Oh my gods Annabeth I said something smart! You must be so proud!"

"Yes, you've been spending too much time with me." I push him away.

"But we haven't seen each other for months then we were with each other for like one month."

"Stop saying smart things!" I tell him.

"Sorry. Wait why should I be sorry?"

"There's the Seaweed Brain I know and love." I give Percy a hug. He laughs.

"If the Gladers ever get angry at us and want to kill us all of us could hide down here. There's enough room, and Leo has sandwiches and heat covered, and I have water covered." Percy says.

"I would be like camping! But what if they found us?" I ask.

"Hazel could just create a tunnel that led elsewhere. Or she could use the mist to make us look like monsters!"

"I miss Bob." I tell Percy.

"I miss him too. When we get out of this mess, I'm going to ask Zeus to bring Bob back. What are you going to do?" He looks at me with questioning eyes.

"Well if we could say anything and not get in trouble, I know what I would say." I am now smirking.

"What would you say?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because if I'm allowed to say it, then it will be priceless!"

"If you're not allowed to say it will you tell me?"

"Absolutely!"

"Good."

"But you need to bring a camera. So when we are old and bored we'll watch the video." I smile thinking of what I want to say.

"Well if you want to record it then it must be good." Percy concludes.

"Trust me. It's good. C'mon, lets go before Leo makes Hazel pass out because of what he thinks we're doing." I get up and hold my hand out for Percy.

Percy takes my hand. "Or before he lights himself on fire laughing at her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : What do you think Annabeth wants to say? I know who she's going to say it to and what she's going to say, but I'm gonna make you wait until she says it to make it funnier! Ha ha ha!<strong>


End file.
